Miraculous Cinderella
by miraculousdrivesmenuts
Summary: Basically what it sounds like. I stink at summaries. Also, this is my first fic! Please read and review!


**Hello peoples of the world! Okay, so first fic ever! I had this proof read by some friends, but criticism from you guys would still be a big help! Just be nice about it. No swearing please, even if you're complimenting me. Now a few things, when you see: {MLB} it changes the point of view, and sometimes the time frame. If it's italicized, and in those dialogue symbols, it's their thought. If it doesn't have them, then call it the narrator.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these beautiful people! If I did, Adrien would soooo not be as painfully oblivious as he is, and Adrienette would be sailing already!**

**Let it begin!**

_Our Story takes place in the magical kingdom of Paris. Where the royal family has hidden themselves after the loss of their queen Emilie Agreste. Where a lady's servant dreams of something more. And where magic is nothing but fairy tales_

{MLB}

Prince Adrien Agreste roamed the palace halls. His blond hair was neatly combed back, and was wearing a white button up shirt, with black pants and dress shoes, trying to meet his father's expectations. It wasn't every day his father requested an audience with him. Since the loss of his mother, his father has become much more distant than before. He wasn't embarrassed to admit he was nervous. And that nervousness tripled as he arrived at his father's office doors. Large, brown, and looming.

Adrien took a breath, and knocked on the door. It was answered by Nathalie, the king's advisor. "Ah yes, your father is expecting you." she said. Nathalie stepped aside, and allowed Adrien inside. His Father was a tall intimidating man. His blond hair slicked back, and glasses sitting over his pale blue eyes. He was standing in front of a portrait of his mother, as he usually found him. The portrait was the only warm thing he found in the cold, gray, office.

For a while no one spoke. "Adrien I think it's time."

Adrien was confused at this. "Father?"

"It is time for me to retire early. Your coronation shall be in two weeks time."

Adrien didn't know how to take this. He had been preparing for this moment his entire life, yet it didn't seem real until now.

"I'm not finished. Before your coronation, you will be married to Lady Kagami Tsurugi. I'm sure that she will be a great match for you." Adrien was shocked at this. He didn't want to get married, especially to someone he didn't even know!

"But father, I-"

"There will be no argument. It has already been decided. You will meet her tomorrow and will prepare for the wedding from there. We will also be holding a masquerade ball in three days, and the entire kingdom is coming. We will announce your engagement and coronation. That will be all."

Adrien could hardly process what had happened. In just the space of two minutes, his life had changed. Was this a good thing? He didn't know. He was in such a daze, he hardly noticed Nathalie escorting him out of the room, until he was out the door.

As the door shut behind him, all Adrien could think was….. "_What just happened?"_

{MLB}

"Hurry up girl!" whispered Alya frantically. "Chloe will be here any minute!"

"I know! I know!" whispered Marinette.

Alya was an auburn haired girl, with dark skin, and glasses covering golden-brown eyes, wearing a brown dress that reached to her knees. Marinette was wearing the same dress, had healthy fair skin, deep blue eyes, and hair as blue as the night sky. These girls have been friends ever since Marinette was sent to work as a servant for the Bourgeois family when her parents died.

Their daughter Chloe expected everything perfectly done, or else. She threatened them since her daddy is Lord Bourgeois, and has many connections throughout Paris. One word from Chloe, and her father would make sure you were begging in the streets for the rest of your life.

Alya and Marinette often made fun of Chloe behind her back, and it was Marinette's daily duty to keep Alya from strangling Chloe whenever she upset anyone. They were currently trying to finish a dress that Chloe specifically asked to look like a bee. Why? They had no idea.

Marinette made the final snip of her scissors, and triumphantly cried "Done!"

In the middle of the crowded room filled with paper, fabric, thread and sewing tools, stood a dress made for a princess. The dress was beautifully done as always. The bodice, a solid yellow, and off the shoulder sleeves. The skirt had it's yellow and black stripes, and billowed out magnificently. Accompanying it, with black gloves that came to the wrist, A beehive necklace, and a hair comb with jewels embedded in it to look like a bee. (Obviously).

"Great job Marinette." said Alya. "Chloe will love it."

"You sure?" asked Marinette nervously. She wanted to get the job done right the first time, even if there was no threat of punishment.

"Of course! And if she doesn't, I'll make her." She said with a wink.

"And I'll stop you." said Marinette, as she gave Alya her own wink. The girls giggled.

They heard a crash outside the door along with the loud ramblings of: "Ridiculous! Utterly RIDICULOUS!" The sign that Chloe was coming, and was not in a good mood. Marinette and Alya scrambled into position. Each on different sides of the mannequin the dress was on.

Then the door burst open with a loud bang. Chloe came storming in. Her blond hair in a stylish ponytail, wearing a white blouse, and yellow floor-length skirt. Her blue eyes were piercing with a look that could make anyone terrified. Even if they weren't guilty of anything. And of course, she was wearing far too much makeup than she ever really needed.

"Where's my dress?" she demanded.

"Right in front of you." said Alya. Marinette winced at the forced comment.

Chloe either didn't notice, or didn't care, because she asked, "Where's the mask?"

Both girls looked at each other in confusion. Asking with their eyes if either of them knew what she was talking about. "Mask?" they both asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yes! The mask! It's a masquerade ball! I need to have a mask! What on earth were you thinking?!" Chloe screamed. But it didn't really clear anything up.

"You never told us you needed a mask." Alya said. "You specifically asked for a dress styled as a bee. If you had been a little clearer on telling us that it was for a masquerade ball, then we would have your mask ready." The tone Alya was using was a forced calm. But anyone could tell how mad she was with Chloe's behavior. Even Chloe.

"As if I would need to explain myself to you, you disgusting little-"

"We'll get started on the mask right away miss." Marinette interrupted. She never wanted Alya to get in trouble, and was hoping to direct Chloe's thoughts elsewhere.

"Of course you will" Chloe snapped. "It better be done by the ball."

"That's a little difficult, since we don't know when it is." Marinette said timidly.

Chloe huffed, "Tomorrow night. And it better be amazing! Or I will have my daddy banish you to the next kingdom! It needs to look perfect, if the prince is going to notice me." Marinette's eyes widened at that last respond. The prince? Chloe was going to meet the prince? How!? Why!?

Marinette wasn't able to ask any more questions, because Chloe stormed out. Despite being confused, Marinette couldn't help sighing in relief. Then she turned to Alya and asked "Are you okay?"

Alya just looked at her. "Yes I'm fine. Chloe just makes me so mad! I don't know how her parents haven't kicked her out yet." Marinette laughed at this. "What do you think she was talking about when she mentioned the prince?"

"I don't know" said Marinette. "But when am I ever told anything?"

"When you're not in this room sewing." stated Alya.

"Fair enough." Both the girls giggled. Marinette loved being in the sewing room, and she was really talented too. If Marinette had enough money, she'd probably be spending her life as a well known seamstress. One time Alya had tried selling one of her designs, but was caught by Chloe, before she could.

"But seriously, I think I might know who." said Alya. So after cleaning up, and a quick design of Chloe's mask, they head out to find the person who'd know about the ball.

{MLB}

"Wow." said Nino. Adrien had just finished explaining what had happened with his dad. "That must be a lot to take in."

"Tell me about it." said Adrien. He knew this was the right call talking to Nino. He and Nino have been friends for a few years now, ever since he met Nino's parents, Lord and Lady Lahiffe, he became fast friends with the dark skin, brown eyed man. He was able to talk to him about anything, and his marriage / coronation was no exception.

"How are you taking it?" Nino asked. Adrien shrugged.

"I honestly don't know how to feel. I mean I've been preparing to become king ever since I could remember, but I didn't expect it to happen. And whenever I thought of marriage, I always thought it would be for love, but how can I meet any girls if I'm locked up in this castle my entire life?"

"Bummer." Adrien smiled at his funny talking friend. "You know what?" Nino decided. "You've been cooped up here long enough. I'm taking you out to the village. Right now."

"Good luck. My personal guard would never allow it." Nino just gave him a small smile.

"I have my ways." he responded, he crossed his arms victoriously. "No one will ever know."

Adrien shook his head. "Besides wouldn't someone recognize me?"

"Pssh. No one's seen you in years." He took a quick look at his friend, and looked him over. "_Too clean," _he thought. "We'll put you in a disguise just in case."

Adrien smiled. "I don't think this will work, but if it does, then you are a wizard."

Nino chuckled. "Just leave it to me dude."

{MLB}

The marketplace was crowded and busy with men, women, and children of all different ages. Stalls were filled with goods for purchasing. Smells of spices, cooked meat, and cakes filled the air. A dirt road winding through, with hardly any carts or carriages.

Marinette and Alya had just purchased the fabric and accessories they needed to finish Chloe's mask, and had just found the woman who knew everything. A woman with fuschia hair in a pixie cut, and brown eyes, Nadia Chamack.

Nadia worked as a servant in the palace kitchen. She heard everything that was going on in, and out of the palace. If you needed to know anything about anyone, this was the woman you went to.

"Hello again Alya." Nadia greeted them. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well me and Marinette have been very busy this past week." said Alya "Chloe had us making this new dress for her, and said something about a masquerade ball."

"Ahh, she must mean the ball the King is hosting," said Nadia. The girls' jaws dropped. The king was hosting a ball? He hasn't opened the palace gates since the queen's passing.

"When did this happen" Alya asked.

"And why the sudden change of heart?" asked Marinette.

"Well, the king announced it yesterday, all the seamstresses have been booked solid. As for the change of heart, the king said he and the prince had a very important announcement to make. So the whole kingdom is invited!" As Nadia explained it all, the girls got more and more excited. Especially about the part where everyone is invited.

"Seriously? Marinette! We need to hurry and get Chloe's mask done!" Alya grabbed Marinette's arm, and dragged her back home.

Marinette was so shocked at this, she wasn't watching where she was going, and someone bumped into her, making her drop all the supplies she was carrying.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry," Marinette heard an unfamiliar voice. "I wasn't watching where I was going." Marinette didn't see who was talking and turned to the direction from which the voice was coming from. She was shocked to see a boy, holding out his hand to help her up. She hesitantly grabbed his hand, and was pulled up.

"Are you hurt miss?" he asked. But she couldn't speak. In front of her was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. With piercing green eyes, and golden hair like that of an angel's. Marinette didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked again. Marinette suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Wha- oh yeah! I-I'm fine. I-I uh was j-just, um" she turned to look at her supplies on the ground.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, let me get that." the boy apologized and went to bend down.

"N-no really, I can get it myself" said Marinette,and she bent down too. They both reached for the fabric, and their hands touched. Neither moved. Marinette looked up, and found those beautiful green eyes meeting hers. She could feel the heat rising on her cheeks, and was surprised to see some pink dusting his as well. The boy's head suddenly snapped up.

"Look out!" he shouted, and he leapt at her, pushing her back and to the right. Marinette hardly knew what was happening, until she saw a grand carriage pulled by two black horses go by at almost full speed, right over the spot of dirt road they were kneeling over.

Marinette looked at the boy, and saw that he was right on top of her, his face inches away from hers. She felt her face heating up again.

"Marinette!" Marinette turned around and saw Alya looking a little shocked at the display going on.

"Sorry, I just keep messing up today." the boy apologized, as he got off of Marinette. She was surprised again when he helped her up. "My name's Adrien."

"Marinette." she responded. "A-and this is my best friend Alya." she gestured toward Alya. Alya just looked at him, not deciding what to think of him.

"Adrien! There you are!" we heard someone call. It was another boy. Adrien smiled at us, and said, "This is my friend Nino."

"Dude where did you go?" Nino asked Adrien.

"Well, I wasn't looking where I was going, and I bumped into Marinette here." Adrien explained. "I was helping her pick up her stuff, when a cart came by, and almost ran us over."

"Thanks for helping me." said Marinette.

"It was nothing," Adrien said almost sheepishly.

A blush was coming from both Marinette and Adrien. Then a realization hit Marinette. "Oh no! Our supplies for Chloe's mask." She ran over to where they were previously, and saw that the fabric was fine but dirty, everything else was broken to bits.

Marinette picked up the fabric, and headed over to Alya. "Well we need to go. Everything else was destroyed. I can clean the fabric though." then she turned to the boys. "Thanks for your help."

Alya and Marinette were headed towards the booths to buy back all the things they lost, when Adrien called, "Hey! Why don't I make it up to you, and pay for everything you need." The girls were speechless. Peasants and servants these days hardly had enough money to buy food for their families. So when Adrien offered to pay for them, It really was a shock.

"You really don't ha-"

"I insist." The girls looked at each other. Marinette shrugged.

"You sure?" asked Alya. Adrien nodded, and he said, "Lead the way."

{MLB}

Adrien and Nino walked back to the castle after paying for the damaged goods. The whole way back, Adrien found himself thinking of Marinette. He still felt bad about running into her. And he wasn't expecting to run into any girls. Especially one as gorgeous as Marinette.

He still remembered the way her blue haired shined in the morning light. The beautiful blush that always seemed to dust her cheeks. Those deep blue eyes, so deep, they threatened to drown him in their depths. And he knew that there was nothing in this world that could be brighter than her smile. It didn't help that she was the kindest woman he'd met. Just like his mother was. He couldn't help but smile and blush every time he thought of her.

"_Get a hold of yourself Agreste. You are engaged, now is not the time to be thinking of other girls." _he'd think to himself. But his thoughts drifted back to her every time.

"What are you thinking about?" Nino asked. But the look on his face, showed that he already knew.

"N-nothing." Adrien said, as a blush was forming deeper on his cheeks.

"Oh… Nothing. Not even a certain blue haired girl you literally ran into?" Adrien turned to Nino and saw the mischief behind his curious eyes.

"Shut up Nino."

"What? There's nothing wrong with it. She was cute, you're single, I'd say it's about time someone caught your eye."

"She didn't- I- what are you suggesting?" Adrien asked clearly getting flustered.

"I'm saying she might be the one. I've never seen you like this. You're usually pretty chill."

"Is it that obvious?" His friend nodded. Adrien sighed. "It doesn't matter. I'm already betrothed, my father would never allow it, I barely know her, and she doesn't even know who I _really_ am."

"Wait, isn't _everyone _ coming to the ball? She might be coming!"

"So?"

"_So_, you could get to see her again, and charm her as the dashing prince you are."

Adrien knew that Nino was teasing him at the "dashing prince" remark. But he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he could. All he knew in that moment, was that he would give anything to see those heavenly blue bell eyes again. The ones that made him lose all thoughts, as he stared straight into them...

"Dude!" Adrien jumped out of his stupor, as his friend looked at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked. Nino laughed at his distracted friend, and said, "I asked what you were gonna' do about Marinette."

Adrien frowned, he had no idea. Nino once again laughed. "Dude, if you really like Marinette, you need to find her, or I don't know what you'll do."

"Probably die of boredom and loneliness." Adrien sulked.

"Oh come on, Romeo, it's time to lighten up, and think of a battle plan!" Adrien rolled his eyes, and focused his gaze on the castle ahead. He was never able to call it home after his mother died. Even before then, it always felt strange. As he continued, he noticed a carriage outside of the palace gates. Then it clicked.

It was the same one that almost ran over Marinette! And him, of course. But Marinette!

Adrien grabbed hold of Nino's arm and ducked him behind a bush, praying that no one saw them.

"What the heck du-!" Adrien slapped a hand across Nino's mouth.

"Sorry." he replied whispering. "I completely forgot that Tsurugi's were arriving today. They're right outside the gates now!"

Nino's eyes widened. "Come on! Let's head around back." With one last glance at the carriage, he turned and followed his friend.

{MLB}

"Seriously!? How do you expect me to make to make two more dresses in a day! We probably won't even be allowed to go!" Marinette knew that Alya had big ideas, and they sometimes got her into trouble. But this really took the cake.

"Oh come on, I'll be here to help you! And with our masks, no one will recognize us, and we'll get home before anyone notices."

"But that's not how it works Alya. It takes time. First we need a design, then measurements, then all of the supplies for them, and we just got back from the market! Then there's all the sewing that needs to be done. I've never been able to do that! I'd finish them in a week at the earliest."

Alya huffed. She got another idea, and smirked. "Alright then, how fast can you alter?" Marinette looked at her confused. "Pretty fast I guess."

"Great! I'll get the dresses, and we can start!"

"Wait, what? What are you planning?"

"Relax Marinette. We already have Sunday dresses, you can just alter them so that we fit in at the ball. Now stay here, and get those ideas of yours flowing." Alya turned to leave, but Marinette bolted in front of her so that her entire body blocked the doorway.

"Are you crazy!? Even if there is a chance that I finish those dresses, plus masks, how would we even get there? What if something goes wrong? What if we get caught?"

"Calm down girl. We won't get caught as long as we're careful. As for getting there… Well I haven't gotten that far yet." It was Marinette's turn to huff. "But think about it. This might be our only chance to finally do something fun for a change. Besides, you really need one."

"No I-"

"Yes, you do. You're one of the hardest working ones here, and you get no credit, recognition, or fun."

"I only work hard, because I don't want to see what Chloe would do to me."

"Yet another reason why you should go. You're too stressed." A wicked smirk started to spread across her face. "And who knows, maybe Adrien will be there." Marinette blushed a deep red.

"S-so?" she asked trying to act as though she didn't care.

"_So_, wouldn't it be worth it, if you could see your prince charming again?"

Marinette's blushed darkened if that was even possible. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to do it. She really wanted to see Adrien again. He wanted to see his strikingly green eyes meeting hers. That warm smile that would get any girl to melt. And hear his voice as he…..

"Marinette!" She snapped to reality. "Ya?" she squeaked as Alya smirked at her.

"Are you in or what?" she asked. A beat of silence before Marinette sighs. "Alright, I'm in. Go get a dress."

Alya just smiled and said, "You won't regret this Marinette, I promise!"

"Sure I won't. Any ideas on what you want to be?" Alya thought for a moment, before saying, "Surprise me." With that, she left Marinette to think about the decision she just made.

{MLB}

Adrien was bored out of his mind. He was currently sitting at the dining table, listening to his father and Lady Tsurugi discussing matters of their kingdoms and how this marriage will benefit both of their realms. He tried to keep up -understanding most topics- but since they were discussing the arranged marriage, he wanted no part of it.

Along with Lady Tsurugi, he had met her daughter Kagami, who was sitting across from him sipping her potato soup. He didn't know what to make of her. She was pretty enough with her blue hair cut into a bob, and dark brown eyes that looked more pronounced with her Asian features. But she never seemed to smile and was very quiet. When she did speak, it was short and to the point. He hardly knew anything about her and that just made this marriage seem even worse. How is he supposed to marry someone he doesn't know? When even the thought of being alone with her made him uncomfortable.

It was at that moment when his father decided to excuse himself, and invited Lady Tsurugi to accompany him to his study. Which she agreed to, leaving Adrien alone with Kagami. Adrien knew that his father probably planned this, and had no idea what to do. He turned to Kagami and saw that she was also looking at him. Neither knew what to say.

For a while all they did was eat in silence. Adrien was used to this kind of silence, but didn't know if Kagami was. So he decided to at least attempt light conversation.

"I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you." he said. Kagami looked up at him, with an expression hinting confusion.

"Why would you say that?" she replied.

"Well I just found out about this yesterday, and I still don't know what to make of it."

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Really? My mother has been talking of this engagement for almost a year now."

That really surprised Adrien. He was engaged for a year and his father didn't have the decency to tell him until _yesterday?_ Though the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. If his father had told him once arrangements were made, he would have done everything he could to stop it before things got serious.

"I see." he said, quietly fuming inside. "Well that's…..honestly a bit surprising." Kagami said nothing, and went back to her soup.

Nothing was said through the rest of dinner.

{MLB}

_The kingdom was a buzz with the news of the ball. Everyone was busy making preparations. All the seamstresses were busy with dozens of custom made dresses. Drivers were booked solid. Bakers worked tirelessly to perfect every confection. And every single girl in the kingdom were hoping to meet the prince, and hopefully catch his eye. But amidst this exuberant crowd, no one noticed an aspiring seamstress, and a worn out prince, dreaming of each other, and what could be. Until the night of the ball arrived at last._

{MLB}

"I can't believe you did it!" screamed Alya. Marinette stood proudly as she showed Alya the dresses.

One was an orange, spaghetti strap dress, with a sweetheart neckline. The front of the bodice was white, and continued to grow down to the hem of the skirt. Along with a black ribbon around the waist, and black gloves that came to the elbow. The mask was also orange and white, and Marinette even had time to make clip-on ears that attached to her hair, and a fox-tail necklace that went past the collar. All of it together would make her look like a fox. To Marinette, it was a fitting animal, to signify how sneaky she could be.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Marinette, I swear, you will be the best seamstress in all of the kingdoms."

Marinette shrugged. "It was the best I could do considering how little supplies and time I had. Otherwise, I would have done more."

"Well it's still amazing. Where's your dress?"

"I'm still finishing the mask. Then we will be ready for tonight. By the way, do you have any idea how to get there?" Alya just smirked, and said, "Just wait until Chloe leaves."

There was a sudden noise outside. And an angry, screechy voice screaming, "Where is she!"

"Hide the dress!" Marinette whisper yelled. They shoved the dress in the closet, and got into position just as the door slammed open. In burst Chloe, blind with rage. She spotted Marinette, and pointed a finger at her. "You! Follow me." Then Chloe marched out the door before waiting for Marinette, who hurried quietly. But not before giving Alya a worried glance.

She followed Chloe to the servants quarters. They walked down the hall until they reached her bedroom. If you could even call it that. It was a small dark room, with a box in the corner that held all of her clothes. Instead of a bed, there was a sleeping mat. And right in the center of the room, was a beautiful baby pink dress, and half finished mask, lying on the floor.

Marinette could barely breathe. How could Chloe have known about her dress? She was so careful to make sure no one followed her. Only Alya knew about it, and though she tended to gossip, she never would've let this slip.

"What is _that_ doing here?" Chloe demanded. "You know you're only supposed to make dresses when I tell you to. And I certainly never asked you to make _this._" Marinette didn't know what to do. Her mouth had gone dry, and was too panicked to think of anything anyway.

Before Marinette could do anything, Chloe snatched up the dress, and tore it to shreds right in front of Marinette. All Marinette could do was gasp, and watch as Chloe destroyed her hard work.

When Chloe was finished, she threw the scraps to the floor and turned to leave. But not before turning to Marinette and saying, "Remember your place, and consider this a warning." Then she left without another word. Leaving Marinette to cry over what just happened.

{MLB}

Adrien never thought this night would come. He was currently in his bedroom, thinking of all the things that could go wrong tonight. More specifically, the announcements for tonight.

He was currently in half of his costume. He had told Nathalie that he would be dressed as a lion- his father's choice- but in reality, he was in a black three piece suit. A white button up shirt could barely be seen under the green waistcoat. Next to him, were some black clip-on ears, a belt, and a black mask that pointed at the nose. All together, would make him look like a black cat. Hopefully, in this disguise, he could get some peace and quiet at the party. But things looked fairly bleak as his life was full of bad luck- hence the black cat choice.

"_At least there's _some _good luck in my life."_ he thought. "_Like Marinette. She was definitely lucky."_ Adrien knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but hope that he would see her tonight. If he could recognize her under her mask. If she even came.

A knock at the door interrupted his traitorous thoughts. "Your highness?" came Nathalie's voice. "The ball is starting in two minutes. Your father is expecting you."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "_He'll be waiting a while then."_ Instead he answered, "I'm almost done. I'll be out before you know it." There was no answer, so he assumed that Nathalie left. Then he went over his plan again.

The ball starts in two minutes. He will be waiting for five, and then sneak in through the kitchens, which will mostly be empty, since most of the chefs have gone home. Nothing would be announced until midnight, so that will leave him four hours of…. Well he didn't know what. But anything would be better than being swarmed with girls, politicians, or his father's critical stare.

As the minutes ticked by, he heard voices gradually getting louder, and more numerous. Finally, five minutes have passed. He clipped on the ears, wrapped the belt around his waist to give it the effect of a tail, and placed the mask over his face. He looked at himself in the mirror before leaving. There were still some defining qualities, but since no one had seen him in years, they hopefully wouldn't recognize him.

Finally, he quietly opened the door, and made his way to the ballroom.

{MLB}

"Just go on without me. There's no way I can go now." Marinette said to Alya. When Alya had found out what happened, she was furious that Chloe would do something like that. Marinette tried to calm her down, saying that it was only a dress, but after years of Chloe's self righteous arrogance, Alya had had enough.

"There is no way I'm leaving you here. It's because of you I can even go at all!"

"But Alya, without a dress and mask to disguise myself, I'll be recognized and punished even more. And I don't want to leave you stuck here. It was your idea in the first place."

"Well too bad. Besides, you are going." Alya crossed her arms, showing that she had made up her mind. And it was very hard to convince her otherwise when in a mood like this.

"But how?"

Alya smirked, "Follow me." was all she would say.

**...**

Marinette followed Alya out into town, until they reached Tikki's shop. Tikki was another one of their friends. She was a few years older than them, and also worked under Chloe's wrath, until she was old enough to leave. Now she worked with one of the local seamstresses, mostly working at the front counter.

The girls entered the shop to find Tikki behind the front counter. Tikki had long red hair, pulled back by a black ribbon. Along with deep violet eyes, that nobody knows how she got. She smiled at the girls sweetly. Until she saw Marinette with her red puffy eyes.

"What happened? I thought you two were sneaking off to the ball tonight." Tikki asked.

"We were going to." said Alya. "But Chloe found Marinette's dress and ripped it to shreds. I already told Marinette that there was no way I was leaving her, so I was hoping you could help."

Tikki's smile returned. "Of course! Anything for you guys. Come on around back, We'll pick out a dress before Plagg gets here."

"Who's Plagg?" asked Marinette.

"Your transportation for this evening!" cried a voice from the back room. Out came a young man that looked the same age as Tikki. With jet black hair, green eyes, and a dark suit on. He greeted the ladies with an over-the-top bow. "At your service miladies."

Tikki rolled her eyes. "About time you got here." she said. "But you're going to have to wait a few more minutes."

"And I'm sure that's girl code for another half hour?" Plagg asked innocently. Tikki playfully slapped him on the arm. "Go wait by the carriage." she said her voice feigning annoyance.

"As you wish mademoiselle." and he left without another word. Alya and Marinette were left giggling.

"He seems fun." said Alya.

"Oh sure, but it gets annoying sometimes. Now let's hurry. You don't want to miss the ball, and I don't want to prove Plagg right."

The girls entered into the back room, and found the room filled with dresses of all styles, sizes, and colors. Tikki led Marinette to one rack filled with dresses that were more her size, and soon started holding them up to Marinette, trying to find the best color and design for her, while Alya got busy looking for a mask.

Marinette paused at a particular dress she liked. It was a deep red strapless silk gown, the skirt covered in black spots, with a black chiffon ribbon around the waist. If she wore this to the ball, she could pass off as a ladybug. Fitting, since she would be lucky to be there at all.

"This one." Marinette decided. She took the dress, and went to the room so she could change. She came out and saw Alya, already changed, and holding a plain red mask to complete Marinette's look.

After thanking Tikki, they hurried out to meet Plagg, and head out to the ball.

{MLB}

Adrien had his doubts, but he was having a fairly good time.

He was able to get into the ball without anyone noticing him. Afterward, he went out to find Nino- who knew of Adrien's plan -and the two men talked and laughed, and ate the night away. He danced with a few ladies, who he found very charming. He was also able to avoid Nathalie, his bodyguard, and anyone else who would recognize him

Adrien glanced at the clock outside the balcony. It was 10:30. Since the announcement was at midnight, he still had an hour and a half before he would be thrown into a nightmare.

Then something caught his eye. It was dark out, and he headed out to the balcony to see what it was. Adrien was surprised to find that it was another carriage. It was black, with no top covering it, and he saw two silhouettes. The carriage came to a halt, and the two figures stepped out with the help of their coachman. He pointed out that they were both females since they both reached for his hand, and he could see they were wearing gowns.

Not five minutes had passed when he saw the two women at the top of the staircase, making their way down into the ballroom. He saw that one was dressed as a fox. With auburn hair that curled at the end, dark skin, and chocolate brown eyes peeking through the mask. He found her somewhat familiar. He turned his gaze to the other woman… his breath caught in his throat.

"_Could it be?" _he thought. He couldn't take his eyes off of the ladybug walking down the staircase. He noticed the same dark blue hair, her smooth fair skin, her breathtaking blue bell eyes glowing as they searched the room for… what exactly?

His heart was pounding inside his chest. He might not be entirely sure who the girl was under the mask, but one thing was certain. He _had_ to meet her.

{MLB}

As Marinette walked into the ballroom, she felt her eyes widen in amazement when she saw everything. Dozens of dancers flowing through each other as they waltzed gracefully over the white marble floors. The walls were coated with brightly colored banners. Along the edge of the back wall was a line of servants holding trays of refreshments. And on the wall to her right, were a pair of french doors that looked like they led outside to the royal gardens.

Through the midst of it all, she looked for any sign of Adrien. Knowing that it was useless since everyone was wearing a mask. You wouldn't be able to recognize anyone.

"I can't believe we're actually here!" Marinette whispered to herself. Alya must have heard because she said, "Believe it girl! I have to say, it looks amazing in here."

Marinette nodded in agreement. "So what do we do now?" she asked. They had spent all of this time trying to get to the ball, they never really discussed what they would be doing once they got there.

Alya put a finger to her lip, thinking. Once she saw the waiters though, she brightened. "Let's go see if the food's any good." Alya grabbed Marinette's arm, and pulled her along.

The food was as delicious as Nadia had described it. The girls tried shrimp with garlic sauce, mini quiches, and some small raspberry filled chocolates. It wasn't long when a man dressed in a black suit with a turquoise waistcoat and mask, and bowtie came up to them.

"Hello ladies." he said in a polite manner.

Alya turned to him and said "Good evening sir." with a small bow of her head. The man turned to Marinette.

"I was hoping to ask you for a dance." Marinette's eyes widened. He wanted to dance with her? Why her? She was just a- But he didn't know that. As far as he knew she could be anyone under this mask. But she didn't want to leave Alya alone.

Marinette turned to face her friend asking with her eyes if it was alright. Alya just smiled, and nodded. Marinette turned her attention to the young man and said, "I'd be delighted." She took the man's extended hand, and was led to the dance floor.

It was a simple gavotte, that everyone knew, so it was fairly easy for Marinette despite having two left feet. The dance was also perfect for light conversation.

"I never gave you my name." said the man.

"Well are going to tell me or not?" replied Marinette. The young man chuckled. "Luka" he said. "And you might be..?" Marinette thought back to the conversation she had with Alya before arriving at the palace.

"Just call me Ladybug." Marinette said. Each of the girls had fake names so if Chloe overheard, she wouldn't remember them. Luka chuckled again "Is there a reason you won't tell me your name?"

"Of course." she responded. When nothing else was said, Luka continued to make conversation. Marinette learned that Luka was a musician, had a younger sister, and was a year older than her. Whenever there was a question Marinette didn't want to answer she gracefully played it off and changed the subject. Instead talking of her family, or her dreams of being a seamstress.

At the end of the dance, Marinette was surprised to find another man asking her for a dance. And after that one, another. It continued throughout the night. Marinette met plenty of men, never saying "no" because she didn't want to be rude. After dancing with a shy young man named Nathanial, she was grateful to find no one else asking for a dance, and made her way to the line of servants to get some water.

As Marinette was sipping her water, and watching the dancers, she heard a man's voice behind her.

"It seems you're quite the favorite tonight." Marinette jumped in surprise, and turned to the voice, spilling water everywhere. "Sorry," the man said, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's fine." said Marinette. "It's just water. It'll come out." she looked up, and saw a familiar pair of vibrant green eyes. She got a better look at the young man, and saw that he was dressed as a black cat. He even had cat ears pinned to his gorgeous hair, ruffled enough to still look perfect. He was smiling at her, looking slightly relieved.

"Well at least it wasn't the wine. I know that stuff's almost impossible to get out." All Marinette could do was nod, barely listening at all. She was trying to figure out what was so familiar about him. She finally snapped out of it when he asked, "Would you care to dance with me."

Marinette smiled, and answered, "Of course." Marinette took his extended, gloved hand, and was once again led to the dancefloor.

{MLB}

It was her. Adrien knew it. This beautiful ladybug he was dancing with was Marinette. Even if she didn't give her actual name he knew. He could feel it.

It took him forever to finally ask her to dance. His first attempt left him still gathering his courage, then thwarted by the first young man who asked to dance with her. All he could do was watch, dance after dance, as Marinette hopped from one man to another. He never got a chance. Until she finally finished with one of the lord's sons- who he recognized as Nathaneal -and was leaving to get water.

He still felt terrible for scaring Marinette, but elation overcame the guilt as he danced with this beautiful young woman. He still didn't know if she recognized him, but constantly found her studying him, as if she was trying to put together a memory. Meaning that she did remember him. Even if she didn't know it.

At the end of the dance, Adrien decided to take a chance. He took hold of Marinette's hand and gently kissed it as he bowed. He looked up and saw a slight blush on her cheeks. "Would you care to take a walk through the gardens with me?" he asked.

He saw a moment's hesitation flash through her eyes before she smiled and said. "I'd be delighted." Adrien stood and smiled. He offered his arm out to her which she took. Then he gently led her to the gardens.

{MLB}

Marinette didn't know what to think of the man she was talking with. She found him charming and very handsome at that. He was kind to her, and talked with interest about his life, and listened to her with just as much interest.

But at the same time there was something about him that just kept nagging at her in the back of her mind. And for some reason, every time he smiled, she got butterflies in her stomach. She even stuttered a few times. The only times she ever remembered doing that was when she was with _Adrien_.

"Are you alright milady?" he asked. Which was another thing. When she told him her code name, he smiled and gave her one of his own. He called himself Cat Noir. And since he didn't know her real name, he decided to call her "milady". She didn't really mind it, but it made her a little uncomfortable considering who she really was. Marinette didn't want him getting the wrong impression.

Marinette smiled at Cat Noir, and said, "I'm fine. I was just hoping to meet someone here tonight." Cat Noir smiled that butterfly rending smile, and asked, "Who would that be?"

Marinette could feel a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks, and she turned away, hoping he wouldn't notice. "Just someone I met a few days ago. We didn't get a lot of time to talk, but he was really sweet, and I wanted to get to know him a little more." When she looked back at Cat Noir, she saw him smirking.

"How do you know you haven't seen him?" he asked. "After all, everyone is wearing a mask. You could've easily overlooked him." Marinette didn't expect this answer at all- she didn't know what she was expecting -still, he had a point. But….

Marinette shrugged. "I guess I hoped I would just know." Marinette cringed at her choice of words. "That probably sounded stupid didn't it."

Cat Noir just smiled. "Not at all." he said. There was a moment of silence before Cat spoke again. "You know, when you said you were hoping to meet someone, I kind of assumed you meant the prince."

"Why do you say that?" asked Marinette. She was a little shocked he asked that. This time, it was Cat's turn to shrug. "In case you haven't noticed, there were a lot of girls asking for the prince. And more than half of these guests have asked about him." Marinette had not noticed this.

"I guess I was having too much fun." She said sheepishly. Cat Noir smirked. "Was that because of me?" he asked. Marinette chuckled, and shoved him in a playful, almost loving manner. "You wish." she said. But not without that small bit of blush that refused to go away.

Marinette laughed at herself in her head. If someone had told her last week that she would be at the palace and flirting with a handsome lord, (she guessed he was based on his mannerism) she would have laughed and thought they were crazy. But it was real. As real as the night sky. Even if she knew it wasn't made to last.

"What's wrong?" Cat Noir asked. Her thoughts must have shown on her face. She shouldn't be surprised though. She usually wore her heart on her sleeve. Marinette gave a small smile and said, "Nothing. This has been the best night of my life, and I just don't want it to end."

Cat Noir grinned. "I agree." he said. "This has been the most fun I've had in awhile. I especially loved meeting you milady." He took her hand and lightly kissed it, not taking his eyes off of her. The look he gave her was enough to make her blush deepen and send her heart fluttering away. But the "milady" once again made her nervous. She didn't want him to be disappointed when he found out who and what she really was. But she hated liars, and never wanted to be one herself.

Gathering what little courage she had she asked Cat Noir, "Why do you call me that?"

Cat Noir looked at her with concern. Did he really not know? "Do you not like it?" he asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just ...I don't want you to think I'm something I'm not." He gave her that look again. "And what are you not?"

Marinette was stunned. She thought he would have figured it out by now. "I'm not a lady. I don't have dowry, I don't have money, I haven't even seen my parents in years from working." Marinette lightly pulled her hand away, which was still in Cat's gentle grip. She continued, not looking at Cat's face being too embarrassed. "I'm not special. I'm flattered by how you've treated me, and I wouldn't blame you if you never want to see me again." Marinette risked a glance at his face. It was one of shock, making Marinette's cheeks flame red. "I'm sorry, this was a mistake."

Marinette turned to leave feeling tears starting to prick her eyes. She heard Cat Noir's voice, "Please No! Wait Marinette!" Marinette stopped at her name, and felt Cat Noir's hand holding her wrist, pulling her gently to face him. She looked him in the eyes and saw… remorse? Guilt?... Fear? She didn't know.

"You knew." she said. It wasn't a question. "You knew all along… Gah! I feel so stupid!" she brought her hands to her face, feeling more tears coming. Cat brought her hands down and said, "No! You're not stupid, you're everything but that." When she still wouldn't look at him, he brought her chin up to face him.

"If anyone is stupid it's me. I should've told you who I was, or that I knew who you were. I just…"

{MLB}

Adrien didn't know what to say. Well actually, he had a million things to say. But what could he say? That he wanted to spend time with her? That he wanted to see Her? Meet her again? That he might be falling in love with her?

Adrien looked into Marinette's eyes, and felt his heart shatter when he saw unshed tears in her eyes, and knew that he was the one who caused them.

Instantly, Adrien knew what to do. It was risky, she might find out what he really was, but for Marinette it was a risk he was willing to take. Adrien brought his hand up to his face, and took off his mask. Revealing his face for her to see. He saw the exact moment when she recognized him. He braced for impact…

"A-Adrien?" she whispered. His heart thumped loudly in his chest. He wondered if Marinette could hear it.

Slowly, Marinette reached her hand up, and touched his face. Adrien felt his cheeks burn up, and his heart beating harder than before. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she looked at him in wonder.

"Is it really you?" she asked. Adrien nodded, and whispered, "I had to see you again. When I first saw you walk down those stairs I instantly knew who you were." He held Marinette's hand that was still against his cheek, and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you again," he said.

Marinette smiled at him. Adrien thought it was the most wonderful sight he had ever seen. "I'm happy too." she said. "I-I've missed you. A lot. In fact the only reason I came here was because Alya thought you would be here." Marinette blushed. Adrien could get used to seeing her like this…

Wait! Where'd that come from?! He was betrothed, he shouldn't be having these thoughts! Slowly, Adrien began to almost regret talking to Marinette. For trying to find her.

...Almost

Despite his previous thoughts Adrien started smiling. She missed him! _She_ wanted to see _him_ again. His heart was beating rapidly, it felt like it was going to burst from his chest at any moment and start flying. Adrien took a step closer, and slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He let go of the hand he was currently holding, gently cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb against her smooth skin. His eyes looked over her beautiful face. He wanted to remember every moment with her. He looked at her hair, that looked soft to the touch. Her deep blue-bell eyes that have him swimming in their depths, and pleasantly haunted him in his dreams. He noticed her freckles so faint you could hardly notice them. He wanted to kiss every one of them. His gaze dropped to her lips, soft, and pink like a rose… and so kissable.

The desire in him was so strong he started moving in. He should've fought it… but he couldn't keep himself away. He loved her- there was no more doubt about that -and he wanted her to know. He felt her starting to lean into him. A sense of relief came over him knowing that she wanted this too, but it was dulled compared to his desire controlling him. He wasted no time, and crashed his lips onto hers.

They both sighed with pleasure as he moved his lips tenderly against hers. As he rubbed his hands against her waist, a moan escaped Marinette, and he couldn't help smirking against her mouth. He made that noise, and he wanted to hear it again. He kissed her harder, and shivered when she moaned again- this one slightly deeper -then she started digging her hands into his hair.

Adrien lost himself in their kiss. He let out all of the passion he felt for her, despite not knowing her for long. He wanted to stay like this forever. With the most beautiful woman in his arms, feeling everything he feels for her.

"Ma- Ladybug?!"

{MLB}

Marinette tensed. The kiss immediately stopped. She turned and faced Alya, who looked at her shocked. Marinette's face was already red, but it deepened after being caught kissing someone who was almost a stranger. Though she felt as if she'd known him for years. She also couldn't help but feel disappointed that the kiss ended so abruptly.

She cleared her throat, "A- uh, Rena Rouge… uh.. Hi!" She saw Alya's eyes shift toward Adrien, and they widened when she recognized him. Alya turned back to Marinette smirking, and said, "Well that was fast."

Marinette thought her blush couldn't get any worse. "Wh- what is it?" she asked. Marinette was hoping that she could get whatever Alya wanted done quickly so she and Adrien could continue.

Alya's face showed panic, and Marinette's hopes came crashing down. "Girl, it's almost midnight! We need to go, like, NOW!" Marinette started to panic too. All of the masks came off at midnight, and there was a huge risk of getting caught by Chloe if they stayed.

"Why?" Marinette jumped slightly, though not much as she realized she was still in Adrien's embrace. Adrien had a look of concern on his face. "What happens at midnight?" Marinette bit her bottom lip. She was about to tell him when Alya intervened, "That's none of your business. Ladybug, come on!"

Marinette turned back to Adrien. "I have to go." her voice caught in her throat as she said it. She didn't want to leave. "No." he whispered. Apparently he didn't want her to leave either. "Please don't go, we just found each other. Please stay with me." his voice was quiet but pleading. He held her closer, with no intention of letting her go.

Marinette pulled his face toward hers, and planted another kiss on his lips. It wasn't as passionate as the first, but small and sweet. She pulled away. "I love you." she said, then she slipped out of his arms and ran with Alya toward the exit.

{MLB}

Adrien's mind was a blur. The only thing he knew was that he was just with the most amazing woman in the world, and now she's gone.

"No!"

He started running after her. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was pointless. His father would never approve. There was no point in going after Marinette. But he continued to run.

It was selfish of him. He wanted her to stay. To be with him. He wanted- no! He _needed_ her to be his wife. He needed to kiss her, hold her, give her everything she could ever want or need. He didn't care if his father approved. He didn't care if the entire kingdom turned against him. He would renounce it all. Heck, he might as well sell his soul to the devil himself if it meant he would never have to leave Marinette.

Though there have been times where he was certain his father was the devil. So that wouldn't be much help.

As if on cue, he heard his father's voice echoing throughout the ballroom, as he made his way through the crowd of guests. _**The announcement**_ he completely forgot! His father was going to have a fit.

In the corner of his eye, he saw a glimpse of red and black. He turned, and sure enough, the blue-haired beauty was heading toward the gate.

Screw it.

He bolted toward Marinette. He wasn't going to lose her, not if there was the slimmest of chances that they could be together.

"Adrien where are you going!?" He barely heard Nathalie. He just kept going. He was catching up to her. Just a few more feet…

**WHAM!**

He bumped into a very large man. He looked up, and saw that it was his bodyguard The Gorilla. (Who really was dressed like a gorilla for this event.) "Adrien where have you been?" Adrien turned and saw Nathalie walking towards him in her peacock ball gown. "Your father is announcing your marriage right now. Why are you not up there? And what are you wearing? You don't even have a mask!"

There were too many questions being thrown at him, and Marinette was getting away! "Nathalie, I can't do it!" he stated. "I love someone else, I can't marry Lady Kagami." Then he turned and went after Marinette once again.

He burst through the doors, and saw a carriage driving away, along with two women.

He was too late.

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. She was gone. He had no idea where she went, or where to start looking. He still hadn't accepted the fact that she was gone, possibly forever. He was holding her for goodness sake, and she still got away.

He still felt the memory of her lips on his, and her final words. "_I love you"_. But if she really loved him, why did she run? Why didn't she stay when he asked her to?

On the steps, he saw something tiny and red. He walked down a few steps, and picked it up. It was a tiny red earring, with five black spots on the surface. It definitely belonged to Marinette.

Even after losing her, he couldn't help but smile. _She loved him._ She came to the ball to see _him._ One thing was certain for Adrien. He would find her, he would ask for her hand, and he would love her to the end of his days. He would make sure he _never_ lost her again.

"Adrien." The boy in question flinched slightly at his father's voice. He slowly turned around to face his father. The man was wearing a cold expression on his face. Adrien sighed softly. This was going to be a _**long**_ night.

{MLB}

The girls were able to make it home five minutes before they heard Chloe come home. They were already in their pajamas, and in bed pretending to sleep until their drama queen of a mistress retired to her own chambers.

They spent a good half an hour talking of the ball, and its wonders. Marinette was hoping that they wouldn't talk about what had transpired between her and Adrien, and tried to change the subject every time.

It worked. Until Alya wouldn't avoid it anymore.

"Come on!" Alya whisper-yelled. "What happened? I need the juicy details girl."

Marinette sighed and finally told her. She told Alya of Cat Noir and their walk in the garden. About how he revealed himself to her. It wasn't long, and there were a few things she left out, wanting to keep those memories for herself.

"He was the most amazing man I've ever met." Marinette said as she finished her tale. "I really want to see him again." Alya smirked.

"I'll bet. You've got it bad." she said.

"Got what?"

"You're in love girl!" Marinette smiled. This wasn't the first time Alya had jumped to that conclusion. But this time she was spot on. She couldn't imagine never seeing him again.

"What should I do? Do you think he would want to see me again?" Marinette asked. "Oh no! What if by running off he never wants to see me again? What if he ran into another girl? They would fall in love, get married, have kids, Adrien would forget all about me and I'll be stuck here with Chloe, and I'll never find love ever again! My love life is OVER!" Marinette buried her head into her pillow. She could faintly hear Alya chuckling at her in the background. She lifted her head and said "It's not funny." before plopping her head back down.

"Oh calm down girl!" Alya said. "I saw the way he looked at you. He probably has it just as bad as you." Marinette couldn't help letting in a tiny ray of hope. "And if he does break your heart, I'll break his neck. He wouldn't deserve you." Marinette smiled. Even if it was a little harsh in her opinion.

"Thanks Alya... but what if he really doesn't want to see me again? I just ran off without an explanation." Marinette bit her lip, and tried to stop any unshed tears from making an appearance.

"That's why we're going out again to the market tomorrow. You met him there, and he'll probably be looking for you. We'll find him, and you can explain why we had to leave." Alya didn't know how much of a comfort it was for Marinette to hear those words. "And then," Alya continued, "You can ride off into the sunset with your Prince Charming, and live happily ever after with your three kids and a hamster." Marinette smiled, and hugged her best friend.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but thank you so much."

"It's no problem, now get some sleep. We don't want you falling asleep before you have a chance to find him."

{MLB}

"Absolutely not." King Gabriel said.

"But father-"

"I will not have my son marry a woman he just met. Especially a peasant who somehow got you wrapped around her finger."

Adrien's blood was boiling. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Simply that she is using you to get her hands on the throne. I doubt she would even take any of the responsibilities seriously. Lady Kagami on the other hand was raised for this-"

"No!" Adrien shouted. Gabriel raised his eyebrows. This was the first time Adrien has ever said no to his father, let alone shout at him. "No," he said again. "I will not marry Lady Kagami, nor any other girl you think is fit for me. I love Marinette, and I know she loves me. I know that she is kind-hearted, and a hard worker. She will make a wonderful princess and an even better queen one day. As for having me wrapped around her finger… well I am, but not like you say. She doesn't even know I'm the prince. I swear if you try to stop me, I will renounce the throne and find her myself."

There was a long silence, with both men staring at each other. Adrien was slowly cooling down, but not much. Gabriel's face showed nothing. Adrien knew he was carefully calculating his next move. But with the future of the kingdom at stake, he knew his father would have no choice but to agree since he was his only child, and any of his other relatives were either unfit, or married into another kingdom.

Gabriel let out a small sigh. "If you find this 'Marinette' and she agrees to be your wife, I will… try to call off the engagement to Lady Kagami." Adrien's mouth curled up into a small triumphant smile. "However," Gabriel continued. "I insist that you tell no one of this resolve. You'll only cause trouble."

Adrien nodded. "Deal." Gabriel sighed again, "You're lucky you distracted me last night." he said. "Otherwise I would have announced you were to be married to Kagami."

"I know." Adrien said. Thinking of his lucky ladybug.

{MLB}

Marinette and Alya spent the whole morning searching for Adrien, to no avail. It was as if he disappeared off the face of the earth. Needless to say, they ended up running back to the Bourgeois mansion before Chloe sent the guards after them. Alya and Marinette were Chloe's favorite servants to torment, and always knew if they were missing.

As they walked through the door, they heard Chloe's voice coming from the parlor nearby.

"There's nobody here by that name." she said. Curious, the girls listened in. They knew they would be in big trouble if they got caught, but this was actually a regular thing for them.

"Are you absolutely sure?" they heard another voice ask. Marinette tensed at its familiarity. Those words were coming from the same lips that kissed her almost twelve hours ago.

"_He was looking for me?"_ Marinette thought. She didn't hear her name, but why else would she be here? But how did he find her?

"Of course I'm sure." they heard Chloe say. "I know the name of everyone in this house, and I can say for certain that I have never heard that name before in my life."

"_Liar!"_ both the girls thought.

"Besides," Chloe said. "I think I would make a much better choice. After all, I am _fabulously_ rich and beautiful. While she is a scruffy little nobody, who can't sew to save her life."

"That little _**witch**_!" whispered Alya. Meanwhile, Marinette sat there with a small smirk on her face.

"I never said anything about her sewing." Adrien said. There was a small silence. Marinette's smirk grew wider. At the ball, she mentioned to Adrien that she loved sewing, and wanted to become a seamstress. He even complimented her on the dress she made.

Finally Chloe spoke in a strained voice. "Lucky guess."

"Hm." was all Adrien said. "I would like to search the rest of the house."

"What!" Chloe screamed.

"Just to see if Marinette really doesn't live here. If you've been truthful, then I won't bother you any longer, and we will go our separate ways."

Marinette looked at Alya in excitement. He went looking for her! Who knows how many people he's asked about her. How many houses did he look through.

"Alya," Marinette whispered. "How do I look? Do you think he'll still want me when he finds out?"

"Relax." Alya whispered to Marinette. "I have an idea, I'll go get your Prince Charming, while you go wait in the garden. Leave it to me. And you look great." Marinette nodded, and watched Alya as she left. Then she followed Alya's instructions and went to the garden.

{MLB}

Adrien let Chloe lead him through the mansion. Looking for any trace of Marinette's whereabouts. Any proof that she really was one of the serving girls here.

He began his search in the market, since that was where he first met her. He asked around for Marinette, and was eventually directed to a woman named Nadia Chamak, who was a friend of hers. Mrs. Chamak told him that he could find Marinette and Alya at the Bourgeois mansion, and also stated that they worked for her.

Sadly, he knew Chloe before this. They used to be friends as toddlers. Their mothers were friends. But then when they were around twelve, Chloe started acting strange, and it took him awhile to figure out that she wanted something more than friendship. Unfortunately for her, he couldn't reciprocate her feelings, and when she became a nuisance, he cut all ties to her.

Imagine his discomfort when he discovered that she still wanted him. She was constantly trying to touch him, made alluring faces at him (well she tried anyway), and kept calling him "Adrikins", and "Adrihoney". If he never heard her call him that again, it would be too soon.

"Lady Chloe?" he heard a woman's voice from behind him. He turned and saw Alya- who must have been Rena Rouge from the ball now that he thought of it -standing in the doorway holding a traveling cloak. She must know where Marinette is.

"What is it?" Chloe asked annoyed.

Alya gave a small smirk. Oh she definitely knew something. "I just wanted to let you know that _Marinette_ and I just got back from the market." It was official. By the way she said Marinette's name, she clearly knew what was going on. Meanwhile, Chloe looked like she was going to explode in rage.

Adrien smiled a small smile, then turned to Alya. "I'm actually here looking for her," he said. "Do you know where I can find her?"

Alya smirked a bit. "She's in the garden out back. I can help you find her if you want." Adrien was about to respond when Chloe cut him off.

"You will do no such thing!" she shouted. Her voice turned into a sickeningly sweet voice that was obviously anything but. "_I _will escort his highness to the garden."

Alya rolled her eyes. "Oh, please," she said. "If anything you'll lead him in the wrong-" Alya stopped, and her eyes widened. Taking in what Chloe just said. "Did you say _his highness_?!" She turned to Adrien who just nodded sheepishly. Alya's smirk returned with a vengeance. "Wow! Marinette really knows how to pick 'em." She quirked her head out the doorway. "Right this way."

Adrien left Chloe to her fuming, and followed Alya through the hallways, until they reached the back door. Alya stopped and said, "She's waiting." Adrien nodded and said, "Thanks."

"Just be gentle with her about the whole "prince" thing okay?" she said. "She gets flustered easily, and she might be a bit embarrassed after finding out, but she really does like you." Adrien blushed a bit, and his heart swelled. He reached for the doorknob...

"Hold on," Alya said. "One more thing. If you hurt her at all, I will kill you, and get sent to jail with a smile on my face." Adrien started to chuckle until he saw that Alya wasn't laughing, and instead was staring at him with a murderous look. Adrien gulped and said, "You don't have to worry about that."

Alya smiled, and let him pass. Adrien took a breath, before heading outside.

{MLB}

Marinette was staring at the roses. They had a variety of colors, and she loved them. While she was waiting for Alya, she took to wandering the garden. Since her main purpose in working here was to sew Chloe new dresses, she never went outside that often. When she did, it was usually the garden she went to. Always looking for inspiration.

"It's very beautiful out here."

Marinette's heart started beating a million miles a minute at the sound of his voice. She turned toward him, and their eyes met. His striking green eyes were emitting love, and adoration, making her cheeks blush slightly, and her heart flutter.

Adrien smiled. "But this place can't hold a candle to how beautiful you look right now." Marinette's blush deepened at his words. She still couldn't believe he was actually here. She ran toward Adrien, and wrapped her arms around him. He immediately returned her embrace, holding her close to his chest.

"You came looking for me." she whispered. It seemed impossible. Even now when she was in his arms, and with him looking at her with so much love.

"Of course I did." he said. "You're not easy to forget."

"Did you try?"

"No, and why would I? You are the most extraordinary woman I've ever met." He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. Neither knew what to say next. So they just stayed in each others arms. Perfectly content where they were. "I think this belongs to you." He whispered.

She looked down, and in his hand, was one of the missing ladybug earrings. They actually belonged to Tikki, and she felt awful about losing it. "Thanks." was all she could say.

Adrien took a breath and said, "Marinette… I really need to tell you something." he looked at her nervously, and Marinette grew worried. What if he really didn't want her. Was this all some sort of joke? Did he fall in love with someone else? Was he leaving, and never going to see her again?

"W-what is it?" she asked, though she immediately regretted it. She didn't want to know after all. Could she take her words back?

Adrien bit his lip, "Just… keep an open mind about this… okay?" What was he going to say? Marinette didn't trust herself to speak without tears coming, so she just nodded.

He continued. "There's no easy way to say it, so I'll just say it… I'm the prince." Marinette felt her eyes widen. The prince? She fell in love with the prince? Wait a minute… SHE KISSED THE PRINCE! But he wasn't done. "And I was engaged to someone else." He was the prince, and he's engaged to someone else. What the flip is going on?! Did he ever have feelings for her?

Adrien must have noticed her inner turmoil because he emphasized himself, "'_Was'_ as in 'not anymore'." Adrien sighed, and composed himself. "Marinette." he said, as he took both her hands in his. "I love you, I know we met only a few days ago, but I know that I truly love you.

"I love your smile, the way you light up a room just by walking into one. I love how you do everything you can to help your friends and everyone around you. I love your company, and your personality. I love your sense of humor. I love every little thing about you. I know that there is so much more I can learn. When I'm with you… my life seems complete. So… if you'll let me,"

Adrien took out something from his pocket, then got down on one knee. Marinette couldn't believe it. He couldn't… he wouldn't! Would he? No of course not, he would never…

Adrien opened up a small case. Marinette gasped. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. A ruby in the center, with small black gems circling it. The color scheme matching a ladybug.

"Adrien…" she whispered.

"I know this is really sudden," he said. "But I can't imagine my life without you. I want you by my side every second of the day. I want to have a home and a family with you. I love you so much that I selfishly want you. Please Marinette, say you'll marry me? I promise I will love you like you've never been loved before."

How is this happening? The most perfect guy in the world, (and the prince no less) is proposing to her. He wants to marry her. Surely Chloe told him what she really was, and he still wants her.

"_He loves me?"_ she thought. She looked at the man in front of her. The look on his face was scared and worried… pleading. She thought of everything they've done together. Yes, they only met like what, two days ago? But picturing a future with him was just… so… right.

"Yes." she said. Tears of joy were coming to her eyes. "I will marry you Adrien." Adrien smiled, got off his knee, and grabbed her by her waist. He then proceeded to lift her into the air and spin her. Both were laughing. Who would have guessed that they would ever find each other?

Adrien brought Marinette back down, and wasted no time in capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He held Marinette tightly, while Marinette started burying her hands in his hair. They kissed for what felt like an eternity, but when they broke off for air, they both thought it was much too short.

Adrien started kissing her cheeks, her nose, her hair, everywhere he could reach, before coming back to her lips. "Marinette" he murmured between kisses. "_Mon amour… ma dame… ma princesse._" Marinette loved every moment of this, she never wanted this to end. Sadly, it did.

"**NO!**"

Adrien and Marinette ended the kiss- reluctantly -and turned to the source of the screaming. Sure enough, it was Chloe. Her face almost a beet red, and twisted into a hideous scowl. Yep, she was definitely furious.

"_Oh no. I forgot about Chloe."_ Marinette thought. There was no way Chloe was going to let her live, let alone marry the prince.

"You can't choose her!" Chloe screamed. "She's pathetic! A nobody! She doesn't deserve you!"

Marinette was pulled closer to Adrien. As if he could protect her from Chloe's hateful words. Marinette looked up at Adrien, and saw that though his face was calm, his eyes shone with fiery anger pointed towards Chloe. She didn't like it. She gently touched Adrien's arm, which caused him to look at her. She gave him a gentle, reassuring smile which calmed him down almost instantly. Well… almost, he was still mad, it was just a little more contained.

Marinette stood on her tiptoes as she whispered into Adrien's ear, "Let's just go. Please?" Adrien nodded and whispered back, "Of course princess." Marinette blushed at the name. They weren't even married yet.

"We'll be taking our leave now." Adrien said to Chloe. "Good day miss." Then Adrien led her back into the house, leaving a bitter blond brat to her misery.

When they got inside, they were greeted by an ecstatic Alya itching for the details. Though she did admit that she was watching the entire time.

"I'm so happy for you girl! Congrats!" she said, hugging Marinette. When she pulled away, she said, "Make sure to invite me to the wedding. And remember all of us common folk down here."

Marinette bit her lip. With everything happening all at once, she'd forgotten that she would have to leave Alya behind. Along with her other serving friends. She turned to Adrien.

"Would it be alright if Alya came with me?" she asked nervously. Adrien smiled. "Of course." he said. "If it weren't for her, I would probably still be wandering around this place looking for you, and stuck with Chloe." Alya and Marinette literally jumped for joy since Alya could come. They packed the few things they had said their goodbyes- to everyone but Chloe -and made their way to the carriage. On their way to the castle.

{MLB}

"Dude calm down!" said Nino. It had been a month since the engagement. Marinette and Adrien had spent that time courting a bit, and planning their wedding. Marinette had even convinced his father- HIS FATHER -that she was a good match for Adrien. Now his wedding day has come and Nino was trying to calm a nervous Adrien who was currently burning a hole through the floor with all of his pacing.

"I can't Nino!" Adrien said. "We've been planning this for so long… I just want this to be perfect. So many things could go wrong in the space of two minutes!"

Nino chuckled. "Like what?" he asked. But he quickly shook his head. "Never mind, I don't think I want to hear it." Adrien just rolled his eyes and got back to pacing.

{MLB}

"Marinette," Alya said calmly. "You need to breathe girl."

Marinette was currently hyperventilating. Fully dressed in her wedding gown which she of course made herself.

The white, silk skirt went down to her ankles where the A-line hem was dotted with black spots. There was white floral lace lining the bodice, and there was a red ribbon around her waist. She was also wearing Tikki's ladybug earrings. There was no veil, because Adrien wouldn't allow it. He said that day, "I want to look into your eyes as I say my vows, without anything in the way." How could Marinette say "no" to that?

Though right now, Marinette was scared of Adrien saying exactly that. "Alya," she said. "What if he says no? What if he finally realizes he can do better than me? What if-"

"Stop right there!" Alya yelled, cutting off Marinette. "First of all, any stupid oblivious fool can see how helpless in love Adrien is whenever you're even mentioned. Second, there is nobody better than you. Adrien is so lucky to have you. And if you ever say that about yourself again, I will smack you into the next kingdom."

Even with the threat Marinette smiled. "Thanks Alya. I guess I'm just nervous."

"Don't mention it. But I expect the same speech someday. When Nino gets the guts to ask that is." Both of the girls laughed. Recently Nino and Alya began courting. It took Nino forever to finally ask Alya. Though they were taking their time and not rushing so much like Marinette and Adrien did.

There came a knock from the door, and Nathalie entered. "Mademoiselles, it's time." was all she said. Marinette took a deep breath, and the girls made their way to the altar.

{MLB}

Nobody could begin to describe how nervous Adrien was. Adrien was currently on the balcony doors closed as he waited for his bride. The entire kingdom watching from below. Nino beside him as his best man. Adrien was fidgeting with his hands, while he waited for Marinette. He half expected Nathalie to show up, and announce that Marinette changed her mind. That she didn't love him. He could already feel his heart breaking.

"Dude." Nino whispered. "Seriously calm down. This is not healthy."

"I can't Nino." Adrien whispered back. "What if she doesn't-" Adrien was cut off with the doors opening, and the organ started playing. He turned to face the doors, and his heart stopped.

Marinette entered through the doors with Alya giving her away as Marinette's maid of honor. She looked erethal as she slowly marched down the aisle. Adrien could hardly believe his luck. This goddess of a woman was walking toward him to become his wife. It was at that moment that all of his doubts- and all of his other thoughts for that matter -vanished. After an eternity of watching her, she came up to him, and Alya- _wait she was still here?_ -placed Marinette's hand in his.

Adrien pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "You look stunning." Adrien watched that beautiful blush spreading across her face. Then she made a small smirk, "Have you looked in the mirror hot stuff?" she whispered back.

"Why would I, when I have a perfectly good view right here?" Marinette's blush deepened a bit, and she smacked his arm lightly, and playfully. They both chuckled, before Adrien faced them both to the priest. And the ceremony began.

{MLB}

_The ceremony was a success. With Marinette and Adrien reciting their vows warmly, and full of love, and a passionate kiss at the end. The two lovebirds lived long happy lives with their best friends who married about five months later. Marinette had the three children she always wanted, Emma, Louis, and Hugo. They were known as two of the best rulers in history. And if this were a fairy tale, this would be their Happily Ever After. _

**Yeah... definitely not my best work, but you know, I'm happy with it. I don't know how you guys feel about it. And I don't regret making them fall for each other so fast, because that's literally what happens in the show.**

**Anyway, reviews please! And after this, I think you will agree that I need help with writing. Be nice!**

**Also, keep a lookout for my next fic, I definitely think it's better than this one. It will be a multichapter Robin Hood AU! **

**Finally, I barely have any idea what I'm doing. The instructions are a little confusing, and I can't seem to find everything. It was a miracle that I could do this at all. So if one of you guys could give me a hand, by instructing me in the reviews, that would be amazing!**

**Have an amazing day my fellow nuts!**


End file.
